Touch
by Luna-is-Loony
Summary: My fill for day of firsts for Seblaine week.


It's been four months since Kurt's left to college. The break-up had been mutual; they had come to an agreement that they were going to take time to explore themselves. That's easy enough for Kurt. He has all of New York City sprawled out in front of him. NYADA is filled with people just like him. Lima and Westerville are static Blaine soon discovers. The biggest change is probably the weather, and even recently the sky seems to be consistently grey.

Blaine's always considered himself a hopeless romantic, but when, one night, Sebastian reaches over and starts kissing him, Blaine can't help but kiss back. It's been too long since he's felt this, and he knows there's no way in hell he's getting it from anyone else. Somehow, he lets it end up in the bathroom stall.

Just a few months ago, he knows he would have been disgusted in himself, yet as his pants slip to the ground and Sebastian kneels down in front of him, rationalizing the situation is the last thing on his mind. As Sebastian's hand wraps firmly around his cock, and his lips wrap around the head, Blaine stops thinking about other things entirely.

He quickly learns that emotions don't always come first. It's nothing like his first time with Kurt. They let their hormones take over. Sweat coats their body, and for a while, the stall is filled with nothing but groans and the sound of their skin pressing together. When Blaine comes, it's with a low moan. They don't hold each other or press messy kisses against each other's lips. Instead, they pull their pants back up and stumble over to the car, and Sebastian drives him home.

They don't really talk about it the next day, and though it never really fades from Blaine's mind, he pushes it to the back. Time goes by, and the weather starts getting brighter and warmer. As much as Blaine loves the snow, he hates cold weather, so when spring finally starts showing up, he's happy.

Blaine doesn't know exactly when along the way it happened, but Sebastian's become his best friend. He's any less cocky or flirtatious. _'Those clothes look nice on you, but you know where they'd look even nicer? My floor,'_ he says to Blaine one night as he picks him up to go see a movie. Blaine's gotten used to these sorts of remarks, though, and he simply rolls his eyes before nudging against him.

Blaine wakes up one night at Sebastian's with the blanket pulled over him, and he quickly scrambles up to call his parents. After a moment, he glances at his watch, only to see that it's three in the morning. His heart plummets, as he frantically tries to come up with some sort of excuse when he feels a hand on his wrist. Another quickly covers his mouth before he can yell, and it's only when he hears the low chuckle that he realizes that it's Sebastian.

"Don't worry. I already called them. They said that it's okay for you to sleep here tonight. It's late. C'mon, killer, back to bed." Blaine smiles up at him, and Sebastian ruffles his hair before tucking him back in.

"Thanks, Seb."

"Yeah, yeah, just don't get used to it." Despite his grumbling, he still smiles at Blaine.

Blaine never imagined himself to be the type of person to do friends with benefits, but he can't imagine why as Sebastian's tongue slips into his mouth. Their bodies move closer, and somehow Blaine ends up half-sprawled out on his lap as Sebastian's thumb moves in gentle circles at the base of his neck. It isn't nearly as heated as it was month ago in that bathroom stall, but it's nice in a new sort of way.

Blaine returns home to an e-mail from Kurt. He has a new boyfriend. NAYDA is wonderful. It's just a little update, but it makes him happy. Even with their lives miles away and with everything going on, they've still managed to stay friends. Blaine types back a quick response before going to bed.

The whole idea of friends with benefits is no strings attached, but as Blaine's stomach knots, he has a feeling, it's passed that point. He feels giddy when Sebastian calls him gorgeous, though he's easily said that to two other guys today as well. So, half an hour later, when they're lying down on the bed clad only in boxers, Blaine can't help but quietly ask, _'Can you hold me?'_

Sebastian simply moves forward and wraps his arms around Blaine, smiling. He leans in, and his nose brushes against Blaine's neck. Blaine laughs, and when he looks at Sebastian, his heart's racing. For a moment, he bites his lip before admitting, _'I kind of like you.'_ Sebastian doesn't push him away, but he doesn't kneel down and profess his undying love. Nor was Blaine expecting that.

'_Maybe,'_ is all that he can promise, but for now, it's good enough.

After two weeks pass, and Sebastian doesn't bring up the subject again, Blaine decides not to push it. He can't help but feel his chest fall in disappointment, though he knows he shouldn't have expected much better. After all, he isn't sure that Sebastian's ever been in a relationship. He can't help but be confused though as they kiss safely in Sebastian's room.

When they pull back, Sebastian taps Blaine's nose. _'Frowns don't suit you. My lips do, though.'_

They go out for ice cream together. _'You're such a kid,'_ Sebastian teases as he orders two giant scoops of chocolate chunk. Blaine simply sticks out his tongue before lapping at it. Sebastian insists on paying, and they walk down the street towards the park, not really saying anything. Though the silence isn't really awkward, Blaine wants to say something to fill it. Nothing comes to mind though, and Blaine choses instead to focus on his ice cream.

Subconsciously, they must have moved closer at some point because Blaine feels a light brush against his hand by his side. He jumps a bit before glancing down. Sebastian looks down as well, and suddenly Blaine can feel his chest tighten. He wonders when his palm got so sweaty, and his eyes widen as Sebastian reaches out, purposefully this time, and links their fingers together.

Sebastian's palm is sweaty as well, but Blaine doesn't care. As Blaine's hand trembles, Sebastian squeezes it reassuringly and looks up at him with the smallest smile. Blaine can't help but smile back. The gesture's small, but the meaning is clear enough. Sebastian's willing to give this thing – whatever it is that they have – a shot.

After a moment, Sebastian's eyebrows raise, and Blaine feels a heat rush to his cheeks. He blushes into his ice cream, licking at the bit that's melted onto his fingers. For once, Sebastian doesn't make some sort of a suggestive comment, but Blaine's sure he's thinking it. He doesn't mind.

Blaine can't tell what the future's going to bring or whether they have any chance to last, though he'd like to think they will. He doesn't when Sebastian will be able to open himself up and say this in words. Nor does he know what the next step is.

But Blaine does know one thing for sure; he's not ready to let go of Sebastian's hand.


End file.
